


Hold Me

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Ship Ninja [2]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ship Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Written for Ship NinjaPairing Madelyn x Homelander
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Ship Ninja [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Hold Me

Madelyn can hear his heart beating away as her head rests against Homelander's chest. He wanted to hold her; usually, it was the other way around. Why he wanted it, she didn't know, but she wasn't complaining.

It felt good to be the person held rather than holding. 

He smells incredible; she doesn't know if she has ever told him that or not. But then she remembers, of course, he smells the way she likes because Madelyn is the one who buys his soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner and aftershave. He wouldn't know what was good for skin or the right shampoo-type for his hair to save his life.


End file.
